As is well known, satellites commonly are used to receive RF signals at one frequency that contain data (which would include TV signals, audio signals, and any other sort of data or information stream) from the earth, to then convert the RF signal received to a second RF signal of a different frequency containing the data, and to then transmit the second RF signal back to the earth.
The change of frequency is accomplished using mixers or frequency converters on the satellite that are configured to receive an RF signal at one predetermined frequency and combine it with a local oscillator (LO) signal at another frequency to output a second RF signal derived from it at a second different frequency. Each frequency converter of this type is commonly referred to as a slice, and a single satellite usually contains numerous slices providing for the simultaneous conversion of a number of incoming signals to a number of converted outgoing signals at different frequencies.
To operate, a frequency converter slice usually requires, at a minimum, connection to a power supply and to a source for a local oscillator (LO) signal of a given frequency. In the prior art, satellites with a number of converter slices have had, for each slice, its own respective LO signal source and a respective DC power supply or power conditioner. That means that a satellite with, e.g., sixteen frequency converters would have sixteen separate LO signal source components and sixteen DC power supplies. The number of power supplies and LO sources contributes to the weight of the satellite, which is highly undesirable, as even relatively slight additional weight of a satellite increases the cost of launch substantially.
In addition, driving signals common to all the receivers/frequency converters, i.e., the DC power and the LO signals, are fed to the receivers from external subassemblies that need to be mounted in proximity to the receiver assembly. Also, the control of the receivers, converters and transmission circuitry in the form of telemetry and telecommand signals is provided by independently interfacing the spacecraft's main bus with each receiver via a respective set of harness cables. The cables add to weight of the satellite, and the cable arrangement complicates assembly of the satellite from its components, which also adds to the cost of making and launching the satellite.